If You Want Me
by Ichigo
Summary: A songfic romance between Usagi and Mamoru. (Song: Tearin up my heart by Nsync) R&R and if your not an Nsync fan dont let that stop you from reading the story. ^_~FINISHED


IF YOU WANT ME  
  
I was looking for a song to fit in with one of my fics and came across this. This is the result of my overactive imagination, extream boredom, and writters block for STT. Warning! extreamly cheesyness ahead! Dont say I didn't warn you! :P  
  
Artist:*NSYNC SongTitle:Tearin' up my Heart  
  
~*~It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
  
With or without you~*~  
  
I was rounding the corner when out of nowhere I get the breath nocked out of me and land on my butt. I look up to see a very flushed and worried odango headed angel.  
  
"Geez! Can't walk a two steps without injuring somebody, can you, Odango Atama?" She looked mad but her facial expression quickly changed to worried.  
  
"Your hurt?" She asked. I was still very much aware how close she was but said nothing to her about it.  
  
"No I'm fine. Just bruised in places I didn't think I had." I gave a light chuckle to lighten the mood a bit. Why would she take time to worry over me?  
  
I heard a bell sound in the distance and Usagi jumped off me calling a 'See ya later baka' over her shoulder. It never fails. I don't think that girl could be on time for anything. Let alone get there without falling. Of course I don't mind being the one she falls on, even if I say otherwise.  
  
~*~Baby I don't understand just why we can't be lovers  
  
Things are getting out of hand  
  
Trying too much but baby we can't win  
  
Let it go; If you want me girl let me know  
  
I am down on my knees; I can't take it any more~*~  
  
Later that day at the arcade I sat on my stool thinking about...well I'll give you one guess. Rei? Are you crazy? Motoki? No, hes wipping a counter not to far from me. You seriously can't get it?! USAGI! I know I can hide my feelings well but geez! I heard the bell chime, signaling more customers. I looked over and saw a group of girls enter. I turned back to my cup of coffee with a sigh.  
  
"Expecting somebody?" Motoki slid up to me. Literaly. I guess I should have told him his sister just mopped the floor. Oh well, too late now.  
  
I grinned at him. He knew full well I wanted to see Usagi. "Yup!" I said cheerfully.  
  
Motoki laughed at my pathetic love struck expression. "I'm waiting for the love of my life to walk through thoes doors and prance up here to order a milkshake."  
  
I heard a gasp from behind me and turned around to see Usagi staring at me with hurt evident of her features. "Oh no." I went to stand up so I could get to her but she took off faster than I could grab her.  
  
"You screwd up big time man. I wasn't suspose to tell you but she has a big crush on you." My eyes widened.  
  
She thinks I'm in love with someone else. Things are all wrong! I slid to my knees feeling helpless.  
  
~*~It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
  
With or without you~*~  
  
I felt my heart crack painfully. I have no clue where she would go and she has a huge head start on me. Maybe I could wait untill tomorrow to see her and straighten things out? I shook my head as I got to my feet. No. I had to get to her now! Before its too late!  
  
~*~Baby don't misunderstand  
  
(Don't misunderstand)  
  
What I'm trying to tell you  
  
In the corner of my mind  
  
(Corner of my mind)  
  
Baby it feels like we're running out of time~*~  
  
I ran as fast as I could down the side walk. I didn't know where I was going but I felt like it was the right way. My feet pounded on the ground almost painfully and my breathing was becoming shallow. I had been running full speed for seven blocks now.  
  
I felt a tug in my heart and stopped. I looked around me and noticed I was across the street from the park. She HAS to be there. I ran across the street watchfull of the cars and stopped short when I came to three paths.  
  
I could hear a girl sobbing in the back of my mind and went to the left path. It wasn't long before I came upon the rose gardens. There was a beautiful gazebo in the center of it all, which was very romantic under moonlight.  
  
I walked forward carefully. I could hear stiffled sobs but I couldn't see who they belonged too. As I took a few more steps forward I gasped.  
  
There she was. Crumpled on the floor of the gazebo, hunched over with sobs racking her body.  
  
Her head snapped up and she stood about to run from me again. My mind kicked into gear and I grabbed her hand before she could get away.  
  
I pulled her into an embrace and whispered to her "Please don't go. Usagi, I'm so sorry."  
  
I felt her stiffen, "Why would you be sorry? You haven't done anything."  
  
I looked at her shocked "Haven't done anything? Usagi, I've done everything wrong. I've insulted you endlessly. I've teased you, tortured you. And what for?" I laughed bitterly at myself, "To try to push you away. To try to hide the fact that I'm in love with you?" I let a tear fall down my cheek unoticed.  
  
~*~Let it go; If you want me girl let me know  
  
I am down on my knees; I can't take it any more~*~  
  
She gasped. "W-what are you trying to say?" She had tears streaming down her face again. "You c-can't be in lo- in love with me."  
  
"I'm so sory Usako. So so sorry" I held her tighter, begging her to forgive me.  
  
~*~It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
  
With or without you~*~  
  
"NO! If you loved me you wouldn't have said all the things you did to me! You wouldn't had made me cry all thoes times!" She yelled, pushing out of my grip. I gasped, trying to hold on to her for dear life. I can't let her go.  
  
~*~Tearin up my heart and soul  
  
When we're apart I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do  
  
I feel the pain with or without you~*~  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako." I whispered as she slipped out of my grasp. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked as if she was fighting an internal battle. She was shaking when she slowly turned around to face me.  
  
"Do you really love me?" They're hidden questions and unshed tears in her eyes. I fell to my knees.  
  
"With all my heart, Usako." I stared up at her in hope. Would she truley forgive me.  
  
She took a step closer to me hesitantly. I stayed still, not wanting to frighten her to run away. She really did seem like a scared little bunny right then.  
  
I reached out a hand to her. "Please." it was one word. One simple word. But it broke the rest of her barriers. She colapsed to her knees in front of me and threw her arms around me.  
  
My arms automaticly went around her waist, a hand reaching up to tangle in her hair, the other one holding her to me tightly. I rested my cheek against the top of her head and let my worries, fears, and hurt wash away from me. I'll never let this angel go again. I'll never be that stupid again.  
  
"I love you Mamo-chan." She whispered in my ear. I sighed contentedly.  
  
"I'll never let you go, Love. Never."  
  
It was a promise I intended to keep. I would protect her from anything and everything. Always.  
  
We sat on the gazebo floor in each others arms contentedly. We didn't notice how late it had gotten untill an old couple walked by. "What a cute couple." The woman had said. They had smiled at us and we smiled back, holding each other tighter. The sun was setting and I stood and pulled Usagi up along with me.  
  
"Promise me something, Mamo-chan?" She asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"Anything." I whispered back.  
  
She smiled, "Promise we'll always be together?"  
  
I laughed, "I'll promise that and so much more." With that said I lifted her chin up and captured her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.  
  
That day was the happiest of my entire life, and is forever embeded in my memory and heart.  
  
AN~ Sorry for the cheesyness of this but everyone is allowed to have at least one extreamly corny fic! R&R  
  
Strawberry Kisses 


End file.
